


Yes, Daddy

by nbbucky



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Lap Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is failing his Psych class because of his attraction to his professor Dr. Lecter. When he is confronted by Dr. Lecter with a compromise, Will tells Hannibal why he isn't doing well and Hannibal helps him to get a passing grade. Simple right? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Therapy Session one

“Mr. Graham can I speak to you,” Will’s psychology professor Dr. Lecter asks after approaching him near the doorway.

“Um, yes sir,”

“Mr. Graham you’ve been doing rather poorly in my class is there anything you can say for yourself,”

Will knew why he was just scraping along in this class he was just so attracted to his professor. Everytime he talked in class all he could think about was kissing him, touching him, riding him, crap, he can’t sport a semi while the man of his desires ranted to him about how he had to do better.

“Will you can’t pass my class with the grades you have,”

“Dr. Lecter I don’t know what I can do,”

“Well first, tell me what the problem is,”

“Sir, I think my physical desires have distracted me from the lessons,”

“Who are you attracted to? If it is someone in class than I would gladly separate you and then with a couple of private lessons than we could possibly bring your grade up to passing,”

Will wanted to lie about who his target of desires with how nice and considerate Dr. Lecter was acting. Will knew looking at his teacher that lying would only disappoint him.

“You,”

“Oh,” Dr. Lecter seemed surprised before recomposing himself, “William, I’m going to try to help you in an unconventional way. You can’t separate your feelings and your work but you have to learn how,”

“So you’re gonna have sex with me,” Will asked hopefully. Will had imagined this situation many times before being called in after class and then having Dr. Lecter or Hannibal in his fantasies, pound into him relentlessly while bending him over his desk. The risk of getting caught and the noises he knew Hannibal could make got him off every time. A guy can hope and dream Will reasoned with himself every time he had came. But the chance was coming and Will just had to be careful and could have private tutoring and sex session with his favorite professor.

“Not just sex. William I can’t fulfill your wishes and expect you to overcome your desires and learn to focus. No, we are going to talk about what you want about me. If there is a psychological reason behind your desires or if it is nothing more than an infatuation. When we know that then we can determine how to approach this situation.”  
Yeah, that was Dr. Lecter, he was always analyzing Will. Knew what Will was thinking the way Will could become any person, could see them for who they really were. Well not Dr. Lecter but that was why Will found him so interesting and attractive.

“William,” God, why did he keep calling him by his full name, Will thought. No one else did unless they were upset at him or was his father. “I know you may think you know the source of your attraction but sometimes your subconscious will hold different reasons. You understand obviously,” 

“Yes, sir,”

“Good, now come here William. I want to try something,” Hannibal said as he moved over to his desk and sat down, “you’re going to sit on my lap now and we will talk. I don’t have any more classes today and you will be skipping the next couple. I hope you don’t mind,”

“I don’t care Dr. Lecter,”

“Hannibal,” He smirked, “call me Hannibal,”

Will walked over to Hannibal and lowered himself slowly onto his lap.

“Good boy, now tell me about your childhood,”

“That’s a rather lazy question Dr. Lecter,” Will smirked.

“We all have to start somewhere Will. Now speak,”

Will spoke as briefly as he could about his life and relationship with his parents, this question was something he was used to answer and had his answer memorised. 

“Mmm, Will would consider me a father like figure,”

“No,”

“Really so you would be upset if I started spanking you,”

“Yes. Of course,” Will was just saying that because that was what a sane person would say. In reality he wanted to bent over Hannibal’s lap and have his ass slapped.

“You’re lying,”Hannibal leaned over and whispered in his ear, “And if you’re gonna lie to me then you have to punished. Lie on your stomach across my lap and pull your pants down,”

Will did so reluctantly, when he found himself in position he shivered in anticipation and the cold air. This was not a situation he had imagined but Will wanted it badly now that it was about to happen. Hannibal started off softly, just barely tapping Will butt and thighs, after a few moments he started slapping harder and he didn’t stop. Will could feel himself get harder after each slap, he was panting and tears were brimming. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished it would just end. Hannibal stopped when he saw Will’s tears.

“William do you want me to stop slapping you with my hands now,”

“Yes, please,” Will felt relieved that it was going to stop no matter how aroused it made him.

“Good, I’ll start with the belt then,”

“Wait what,” Hannibal leaned back and pulled the leather belt holding his pants up. He snapped the belt and struck. Will whimpered and shook.

“Dr. Lecter I wanna stop this now,”

“What. I can’t understand what you’re saying maybe after fifteen you’ll be able to annunciate,” Will shuddered violently when the belt first struck and after the seven started to relax into each blow. He barely felt the pain he was only aware of Hannibal. Hannibal panting and shifting himself so Will wouldn’t notice his erection as much. By ten Will was holding a leather belt and striking with all his thinking of what was next and Will was excited for it. At fourteen Will was receiving and delivering pain, he knew what they both needed. 

“William now what were you trying to say,” They hissed.

“Please, Daddy stop,”

“Good boy,”

“Thank you Daddy,” Hannibal smiled down at Will as Will tried to move off his lap only to stop because of the pain.

“William, do want be to help you? You seem rather disturbed,” Will could almost taste his smugness.

“No, I mean my ass is on fire and I thought we would have sex but I’m fine,”

“No need to be so passive aggressive. I still think having sex during this session would be helpful to you,” Hannibal said as he helped Will stand up so he could pull his pants and underwear off. Reaching into his bag Hannibal pulled out a bottle of lube that he proceeded to pop open and coat his fingers with.  
“Will bend over the desk,” Will bent over stomach flat on the desk surface, ass up and feet barely touching the floor. He would’ve wondered why Hannibal had lube in his bag in he hadn’t push a finger into Will.

“Have you engaged in anal penetration before William?”

“Once in the last couple of days. There was a party” Hannibal covered Will’s mouth and whispered “It was really only a yes or no question but good you are used to this.” Hannibal started pumping his fingers quickly for a couple of minutes and pulls them out with a pop. Without the fingers Will felt empty and pushed his ass up more to try and force Hannibal's fingers back in. Hannibal put his hands on Will’s hips and held him tightly,

“Will you have to stay still or else I won’t fuck you,” The idea that Will would have to leave to classroom without getting fucked made a low whine sneak its way out of his throat. Upon hearing Will, Hannibal laughed lowly and push his well lubed cock into Will. His pace at first was agonizingly slow for Will, who actively began rocking back on Hannibal’s cock while also pumping his own cock. Each slap back was bittersweet, Hannibal’s cock would rub against Will’s prostate but his burning ass would hit Hannibal’s pelvic area causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to surge through him. Will kept rocking for a few minutes before Hannibal stopped him, pulled out, and sat down. Will looked at Hannibal’s sitting form and cursed himself for letting his psychology professor spank him earlier, because riding was not going to be easy. Will positioned himself over Hannibal’s cock while facing Hannibal.

“You gonna fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock, William?” Something about dirty talk coming from Hannibal was even dirtier than with a plain person, Dr. Lecter was poised and calm no matter the situation so seeing a raw side of him was arousing to say the least. Will stated to lower himself inch by inch.

“You look gorgeous like this William, taking that cock for Daddy. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this only to find out you want it too. I just can’t help myself, you’re so pretty I could eat you right now. You’d look pretty on a dish wouldn't you Will? Your blood would make such a tasty wine,” Will wanted to be concerned about whether or not he was fucking a cannibal if Hannibal hadn’t grabbed his hips and pushed Will all the way down his dick.

“You’re okay with Daddy eating you right, William?”

“Yes Daddy. Anything for you,”

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmured before biting into Will’s shoulder to draw blood. The bite added to the pain he was feeling and the subsequent sucking left the room spinning

“Daddy I don’t feel good,”

“Embrace it,” Will shut his eyes

“I cut his chest cavity to remove some of his more precious organs the heart and lungs. His meat is in nearly perfect condition. I move upwards toward his most important body part, his head, his head made Will Graham so special. I’ll cherish the brain a little longer than his other organs. I move lower on the body and after cleaning the intestines decide they will make fine sausages. He looks great spread out on the counter top and almost no one will miss him, no one cared about him they way I do. Will Graham will be beautiful, my masterpiece. This is my design,” Will finishes and can feel his orgasm coming.

“Good but don’t worry that happens much later. Right now I want you to come,” And Will came while sputtering nonsense about how he would leave the class if Hannibal wanted to eat him, he would leave.

“No, you’re not leaving anytime soon Will,” In silent agreement Will passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Will opened his eyes he felt his soft, thin mattress sheet beneath him. He raised his arm above his head and saw his he had his clothes from earlier in the morning on. Pushing the fabric back he checked the time and saw it was early on in the evening. Maybe he hadn’t had that encounter with Dadd- Dr. Lecter, he could have gone to his classes and then collapsed onto his bed after such a long day. Instead of relaxing for a few minutes in his bed to mentally prepare himself to start working he must have went to sleep. It was an intensely vivid dream and one much more imaginative and real than he was used to when it came to Dr. Lecter.It was more intense then what he was used to on school nights in general actually, so it was possible that it wasn’t a dream. Will went to sit up on his bed when he felt a stinging pain everywhere on his ass and the very top of his thighs. So it was possible that it wasn’t a dream and he really had been fucked by his teacher. He fell back down onto his bed softly and winced when he thought about a few hours earlier. Was Daddy a cannibal planning to kill Will, the more Will thought about recent crimes and couldn’t think of any crimes that would have been committed by person eating them. Will also had to wonder how he was back in his bedroom if everything that happened wasn’t a dream. Had Daddy carried him all the way back to his dorm room from Hannibal’s classroom. He continued to think when he heard a knock on his dorm door.   
“Gimme a second,” he shouted. Will struggled but was able to get off his bed and hobble over to answer the door.  
“Daddy?”  
“Hello Will. I came to check on you, you passed out in the classroom after our first session. I had to carry you back here.”  
“Thank you,”  
“Oh don’t thank me yet my dear, William. I bought a present for you,”  
“Well then please come in,”  
Hannibal walked in as if the apartment belonged to him, he pulled a chair from the kitchen into the connecting bedroom.  
“William take your pants and underwear off then lie down. Do you understand?”

Will nodded and started to move from the door when Hannibal said, “Will from now on when I ask you question answer out loud.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will moved to his bed and pulled his pants and underwear down. He had an idea about what his gift was and his thought was making him excited.

“You need to pull them off completely,”

“Oh, of course,” He shuffled around trying to move as fast as possible because he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Good, here is gift number one,” reaching into the bag Hannibal pulled out what looked like a set of three pink anal plugs. “This is an anal plug training set, when you’re not using the bathroom or having sex with Daddy I want you to have one of these in. As it is a training set we are going to start small and when you get used to it you’ll move up.” Hannibal reached down into the bag again and pulled out a bottle of cherry scented lube, after opening the set and pulling out the smallest plug he spread lube over it. He smirked and handed the plug carefully to Will. “Now put it in,”

“I don’t think I can do that,”

“William trust Daddy. You can do this,”

Will sighed and positioned the plug against his asshole. Breathing heavily he pushed the plug in halfway before groaning.

“Daddy, it feels so good. I can’t do it. I’m sorry,” Hannibal stood up, turned Will around and pushed the final couple of inches of the plug into his aching ass.

“Stay like that I’ll give you your second present now,” Will couldn’t see what Hannibal was doing before he felt the large hands smooth a liquid into the skin of his ass and surrounding area.

“It’s Kanebo lotion, Sensai Premier Body Cream. I want you to start using this everyday,” Hannibal pulled Will’s head back by his dark curls and kissed him. The kiss was rough Hannibal bite Will’s lower lip before pulling back, Hannibal looked at Will and saw a drowning man for a few seconds Will’s lips continued to move trying to hold onto the kiss. Hannibal let go off Will’s hair and turned him to face Hannibal. Hannibal cupped his cheek and rubbed circles with his thumb for a few seconds. Will closed his eyes and subconsciously leaned into the touch, Hannibal smiled while watching him.

After Hannibal pulled his hand away he said, “ I have one more gift I hope you will enjoy,”  
Hannibal slipped fabric into Will’s hand, “Put them on,” Will looked down at hand and began to unfold the panties. They felt soft and were the same light pink as the new anal plugs but unlike the plugs the panties had red cherries on them with red trim edges and a red bow in front. Will kept silent as he pulled them on and reveled in how soft they felt against his less inflamed butt.

“Thank you Daddy,”

Hannibal smiled, proud of the fact that he didn’t have to tell Will to thank him and held his hand out for Will. Will lifted his hand and let it fall back to his side.

“What’s wrong William?” Hannibal asked and Will regretted everything he was about to say.

“It’s only been a few hours since our first conversation about the this relationship yet I feel like the dynamics of it is already changing. The label on it doesn’t fit anymore not that I’m not enjoying it I am but” Will’s voice trailed off until there was only a loud silence as he waited for Hannibal to respond.

Hannibal reached over to grab Will’s hand and regain contact. “Will you still have to pass my class and this relationship is supposed to be a learning experience for you. Why you feel attracted to me and for you to find a way to separate your feelings and your work. Perhaps you feel the sex is the reason why you’re going to pass however I’ve thought about your situation while shopping and I’ve decided that I will find you a tutor to help with psychology while I help with any and all problems you face. Just because it feels purely sexual does not mean it is going to stay this way,”

Will looked down at his and Hannibal’s hand and felt impossibly guilty, Hannibal had found the solution to Will’s first problem almost instantly, “Thank you so much for understanding and being so willing to help me, Daddy,” 

“If you would like we could get started with your other sessions tomorrow. I will be bringing you breakfast from now,” Hannibal stood and left before Will could talk to him about the things that were said in their last ‘session’. Was it just dirty talk as a way to reveal Will’s powers or was he serious. If it was the first option how would he know about what Will could do, Will felt exhausted and decided he needed more sleep. He crawled into bed after taking off his shirt and pants. No matter which way he turned there was always the ever present stretch from his plug, the feeling made it harder for him to fall asleep but it didn’t make it impossible.

Waking up screaming was a common occurrence for Will before college but once the work started to pile on him he became used to passing out in his bed. On those nights he didn’t dream but with the abundance of time he had in bed to properly fall asleep left him entering dreams.   
“William,” fingers brush his forehead and opens one of his eyes.

“Daddy?” 

“Shh,” Will looked away from Hannibal’s face. Shuttering he began to feel the dizziness he had felt before, “I caught Will open with a polished scalpel. This will not kill him, I want to see inside of him. I carefully dip two of my fingers into some of his blood, he is barely conscious but when I order him to suck on the digits he does so passionately. He does not know it yet but even now spread out on the steel table being slowly ripped apart he loves me. Next I start the insertions, they are not akin to what I’ve done before. This is not sexual, this is the process of art making. I will make him as beautiful as I know he could be, I will fix his mistakes. The needle comes first, into the shoulder. Wonderful I murmur continuing in the process, Will is still alive trashing crying and just slightly hard. He will die whispering out a broken betrayed Daddy, the glass shard pierces his heart, this is the fatal wound. The last wound. Will Graham is dead by my hands. This is my design.

After he finally stopped screaming Will noticed how painfully hard he was in his panties. A bit of pre-cum had left a small stain.

“I need to take a shower,” Will said to no one in particular, “A long, cold shower,”

The shower wasn’t enough to shake the anxiety he felt as a result of his nightmare. Hannibal was coming over to give him breakfast and Will wasn’t sure if he could look Daddy in the eyes anymore. Will was almost certain now after the first time and his most recent dream that Hannibal Lecter was not what he had seemed to be.

Will heard the same knock he had heard hours ago and knows that the next conversation is going to become awkward fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one shot for my lovely friend and the story kinda ran away from me. This is my also my first contribution to the Hannibal fandom. I don't know what this says about me


End file.
